


Memories~ 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶

by Lanasparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, True Love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanasparrilla/pseuds/Lanasparrilla
Summary: After Regina splits her self from The Evil Queen, she truly feels all the darkness fade. But it's not the same for The Evil Queen, she feel all the darkness that Regina once held and her hate for the Saviour grows.She steals Emma's memories and decided to take a look at them before destroying them permanently. It just so happens that Regina was there and saw everything.After reliving Emma's memories she cant help but feel the pull that has always been nagging away at her heart, pulling her towards the saviour. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘚𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘳.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 34





	Memories~ 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 and I’m kinda excited.

Thud. Such a simple sound yet it made Emma jump half a mile out of her skin. She turned to the source of the sound and was met by Regina in an outfit she wore long ago, as the Evil Queen. "Regina, what the hell are you wearing?" Emma asked eyeing the brunette who stood with a scowl as she starred back into the green eyes that belonged to the blonde. 

"I don't know why she didn't kill you when she had the chance!" The Queen said harshly, causing Emma to raise a brow. 

"Wha-who are you talking about Regina?" Emma asked, now feeling slightly awkward near the woman. The Queen took a step closer to Emma and made a dream catcher appear in her hands. "What are you doing Regina, cut the shit!" Emma snapped. 

"You know what this does right?" Regina asked. Emma gulped and nodded. 

"Of course I do, I've used them before Regina, remember?" The blonde quipped at the insanely snarky woman in front of her. The Queen laughed. 

"Oh dear you must have me confused with my other half, see I'm the Evil Queen and your re-newed Regina is up where you left her." The Evil Queen snarked. Emma's eyes widened and she dropped her jaw. "Close your mouth dear, you'll attract flies because Regina can't hear you." 

"Why are you here, why can't you just leave us all alone?" Emma asked. The Queen laughed. 

"Where's the fun in that when I can take the one thing away from you that makes you well...you." She said holding the dream catcher at her side. 

"And what would that be?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. The Queen smirked and held the dream catcher up and began. 

"Why your memories of course dear." The Evil Queen said let out an evil chuckle. "And don't worry, when I'm done you won't even remember that you existed." The Queen watched as every single memory became trapped in the dream catcher. Once it finally stopped glowing she poofed it away along with herself. Emma felt dizzy and fell to the floors, knocking herself unconscious. 

"Emma?" Regina called from upstairs. Emma heard faint footsteps as she closed her eyes for the final time. "Emma!" Regina yelled when she saw the blonde. A wave of panic rushed over her as she saw the saviour unconscious, on the floor, and with a bloody nose. She used her magic and poofed them to the Storybrooke hospital and called for help. 

"Regina what the hell happened?" Dr.Whale asked as he took Emma into his arms. Regina shook her head. 

"I-I..." she stammered trying to find her words. "She went downstairs and then everything froze, I couldn't hear but I could see, and when I unfroze she was in the floor." Regina finally mustered. 

-

"Are you sure about this Regina?" Snow asked. Regina nodded and placed her hand over Emma's head.

"Yes, if you all would be quiet I could figure out who did this and what they wanted with Emma." Regina snapped. Snow clamped her mouth shut and watched as Regina placed her hand on Emma's forehead and changed softly to herself. 

"Why your memories of course dear." 

"And don't worry, when I'm done you won't even remember that you existed."

"That crazy bitch!" Regina shouted. 

"Regina what is it?" David chirped. Regina turned and faced the saviour's father. 

"When I split myself from the Evil Queen, every hateful thought about anyone left me, she took Emma's memories." Regina said. 

"Well you have to get them back!" Snow chirped angrily. This earned a look from the mayor. 

"Don't you think I know that Snow?" Regina snapped. "I know." She said in a softer tone. "I'm going to go to my vault and try to find something to do a locator spell with." Everyone nodded and Henry squeezed her arm.

"Make Ma, herself again." He said softly, earning a nod from his mother. She poofed herself to the vault and began rummaging. Soon a darker purple cloud filled the room and Regina immediately placed an invisibility spell on herself. The Evil Queen walked over to the mirror and held up the dream catcher. 

"Let's see what kind of saviour you are Em-ma." She waved her hand over the dream catcher and an image appeared on the mirror. 

-

Emma was sitting on her bed. She couldn't have been more the 6 years old at the time. She was holding onto her baby blanket, carefully tracing over the letters of her name when there was a loud thud. Emma looked up and hid the blanket underneath her pillow. "What was that?" The older woman's voice called angrily. 

"N-nothing Ms.Claire." Emma said a her voice trembled as she spoke. 

"What are my rules?" The woman asked. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her feet. Regina instantly felt annoyed by the woman, but she couldn't say the say the same for the Evil Queen. She seemed to be enjoying what was playing in front of them. Emma didn't speak. "No lying, and no keepsakes!" The woman yelled. She angrily stomped over to the girls bed and ripped the blanket from the pillows. 

"No, please stop!" Emma cried. Emma reached out for the blanket, catching a corner only to have it ripped away with a tearing sound. "It's all I have of my parents, and you've ruined it!"

"It's a stupid piece of fabric." The woman snapped. "Your parents didn't even want you child, now I see why." She added. "You've grown into a selfish, and spoiled brat!" Regina cringed at those harsh words. She felt tears well in her eyes, but suppressed them. 

"Please give it back Ms.Claire, please it's all I have." Emma sobbed. The woman rolled her eyes and threw the fabric down to the floor. She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Emma sunk to the floor and picked up the blanket. 

"What's so wrong with me that you couldn't keep me?" Emma asked starring down at the blanket. That's when it happened. Regina felt her tears betray her as they slid down her cheek. This was her fault. Emma felt like this because of her. The queen scoffed and waved her hand, making a new memory appear. 

-

"Emma?" Neal called. She looked about 17 or 18 in this memory. Emma turned and smiled. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. When he didn't return it she pulled away. 

"Whats wrong baby?" She asked. Neal looked down to the floor. 

"Nothing is wrong, I've just been thinking about what we talked about yesterday." Neal said. 

"The watches?" Emma questioned. He nodded. 

"Yes, but also leaving this place." Neal said. Emma looked happy. 

"Where would we go?" She asked. Neal smiled. 

"How about Tallahassee?" He said. Now Regina knows why she stayed in Tallahassee as long she did. Emma smiled and bit her lip before pulling Neal into another kiss. "But there is one thing we need to talk about." He sat Emma down on the bench and told her what he wanted her to do. Regina sat there shocked as he explained, but was even more baffled at the fact that Emma agreed. 

"So little Ms.Saviour has a history with crime?" The queen quipped. She wiped her hand again and saw Emma walking in a dark area with a blue bag. Emma turned the corner and was met with Neal. 

"Did you get them?" He asked. She nodded and handed him the bag. He completely ignored it and pulled her into a steamy kiss. "I love you Emma." He said. He reached into the bag and pulled out a watch, slipping it over Emma's small wrist. 

"I love it, and I love you too." Emma said. 

"Ugh gross!" The queen fake gagged. Regina rolled her eyes at the version of her that she grew to despise. 

"I'm gonna go and get the car, I'll be right back." Neal said. Emma nodded and grabbed the bag, walking over to the bench. 

15 minutes later and Neal hadn't returned. She began to worry but stopped when she heard footsteps. "Neal thank god!" 

"Stop right there!" A stern voice said. Emma jumped and put her hands up. The office grabbed her hand and placed them in cuffs. "You're under arrest for possession of stolen contraband. 

"B-but I didn't take anything!" Emma snapped. He looked at her wrist and took the watch off. 

"We received an anonymous tip." The man said. A tear trickled down Emma's face. 

"That sick bastard!" Emma said to herself angrily. 

"Ugh thank you, next." The queen huffed. Emma was in hospital bed holding on to the side. 

"One mor push Emma, you've got this." The doctor said. Emma began to push, screaming in pain. The lights flickered as she screamed and pushed. Regina winced at the sight of Emma in that much pain. The sounds of a baby crying soon filled the room, making Regina smile again. 

"It's a boy Emma," the doctor said as he walked over to hand the baby to her, Emma turned her head away and began to sob. A nurse whispered something in his ear and took the baby. "You can always change your mind Emma." He said. Emma turned back towards him and shook her head letting the tears slip down her cheek. 

"No," she said hoarsely. "I can't be a mother." Emma said through her sons. The doctor left and she was being watched by one of the guards. 

"That's right, you can't be a mother." The queen quipped. 

-

Back at the hospital Emma's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and blocked away the brightness. "Ma?" Henry called. He ran over and hugged her tightly. 

"Woah kid who the hell are you?" Emma asked frantically. Henry backed away. 

"I'm your son, I know you don't remember that but it's true." Henry explained to the fragile woman.

"Who am I?" She asked. Henry looked at her with sad eyes. 

"You're my mother, Emma Swan." He said. She barked out a laugh. 

"Emma Swan?" She questioned. Henry nodded. "What kind of name is that?" She asked. 

"You gave it to yourself, you loved swans growing up and still do." Henry said. 

"Well it's stupid." Emma said. Henry shook his head. 

"I don't think so, and you seem to enjoy it when my mom calls you Ms.Swan." Henry said, mocking the way Regina calls Emma's name sometimes. 

"I thought you said I was your mom?" Emma asks. Henry nodded. 

"You are, I have two." He states. Emma nods. 

"Gotcha, so I'm married?" Emma asked. Henry shakes his head.

"No," he said. "You gave me up when I was a baby, but you found your way back to me, just like with your mom and dad." Emma rolled her eyes. 

"What is giving up babies a thing in this family?" Emma snaps. 

-

Memory after memory after memory flashed on the mirror. Regina recalls seeing when he first brought Emma to Storybrooke where she explained how she was left on the side of the road as a baby. Regina frowned at the image, she watched as Emma put up her walls and kept her tears hissed from the younger version of their son. 

The next memory was of Emma's time travel experience. "Do you remember what you need to do Swan?" Killian asked. Emma nodded as he spun her. The crowd stoped dancing when Regina walked into the room with a black dress on that fit every curve of her body. She failed to notice Emma bite her lip at the stunning goddess who walked in. 

"Please welcome Queen Regina Mills." King Midas called. Killian taped Emma's shoulder and shoved her off. 

"Go," he said. She nodded and slipped out of the room.   
-

"Stop her!" One of Regina's dark guards called. The queen stepped in front of her and Emma had no choice but to stop. 

"What's a girl like you, doing helping the bandit Snow White?" Regina quipped. Emma didn't meet her gaze. She soon felt Regina's fingers grasp around her chin and lifted up her face. "You look at me when I'm speaking girl." Emma's breath hitched and and nodded. 

"Yes Regina," Emma said forgetting about where she was. Regina's hand made contact with her cheek and Emma's hand moved up swiftly to rub the stinging skin. Regina shot her hands up to her mouth. She didn't remember this, how could she have done this? "I am a queen, you will address me properly!" Regina snapped. 

"Y-yes your majesty." Emma said. The Queen motioned for the guards to take her and she did so.

-

Emma sat at the bar in Granny's downing shots by herself. The bell jingled and in walked the mayor in her sexy ass clothing as usual. "Sheriff." She said. Emma barely nodded and downed a shot. "Emma, is everything alright?" She asked. Emma shook her head. 

"No, if it was I wouldn't be wallowing." Emma states gripping her fingers on the next shot glass. 

"Why are you wallowing?" Regina asked. She asked for two shots herself and took a seat next to the blonde. 

"You don't care, and trust me you won't care." Emma states, bringing the shot glass to her lips and downing the liquid. 

"Emma, put your walls down." Regina said as she took in of her own shots. "We are friends now and I've opened up to you about countless things." Emma looked up at Regina. 

"I'm in love with someone." Emma blurted. Regina's eyes widened and smile keeps onto her face. 

"The Saviour, in love?" She jokes. Emma doesn't laugh, she just keeps the same saddened expression. "What's so wrong about being in love Emma?" She asks. 

"Because I can never be with them," Emma said quietly. Almost too quietly. "They would never love me back and they are already spoken for." She adds. Regina places her hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezes it. 

"I'm sure if it's true love, hook will feel the same." Regina said. Emma's saddened expression is exchanged with a confused one. 

"Wait you think it's ho-" Emma starts but stops herself. "No." She said. "It will never be a relationship." Emma shrugged Regina's hand off her shoulder and continued ordering shots. After another 15 minutes Regina drives the drunk blonde back to her house. 

"Go upstairs Emma, you need to sleep." Regina says. Emma complies and goes to the guest room. Regina brought her two Advil's and some water, along with a change of pyjamas. 

-

"Don't you think it's time we talk about this emma?" Her mother questioned. Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes at the woman. 

"What is there to talk about?" Emma snapped. Snow gave her a pleading look. 

"Why would you sacrifice everything, become the dark one for Regina?" She asked. Regina felt a pang of anger towards the woman. She stops herself from those feelings when she remembers why Snow felt that way when she did. 

"Why does it matter, I wouldn't change my choice Mom." Emma said. "And don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you thought about it." She added. 

"No, Emma I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have let her be absorbed by the dark one." Snow says. "But that still doesn't explain why you did it." Emma clutches her fists. Her face reddened with anger and embarrassment but she it also has a pained expression. She turned away from her mother to keep her emotions hidden. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma says. Her mother rolled her eyes. 

"Well I do Emma, and we are going to talk about it." Snow snapped. Emma turned around. 

"I love her!" She yelled. Snow gasped at her daughter. "I'm in love with Regina and I couldn't let anything else destroy her happiness." Regina's heart dropped. After all these years Emma had them fooled. 

"Emma is that true?" Snow asked her daughter. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Of course it is." Emma said. "And it hurts, it hurts knowing that I will never stop loving this woman, and that I can never hand her." She added, letting the tears slip from her eyes. Snow walked over to Emma and wrapped her in a hug. 

"If it true love, it will happen." Emma scoffed. 

"That's the exact thing she said to me when she though I was confessing my feelings for Hook!" Regina cringes. How could she have been so stupid. Of course Emma loved her. Hell she gave up her own happiness to save her. And then the words crashed into her like a bus. "You sacrifice things for true love." 

"One day, she will see you for who you are, and she will love you." Snow said. 

"What makes you so sure mom?" Emma asked. She looked up at the woman who wiped her tears away.

"Because in the end love always wins, and while Regina doesn't see it she loves you too." Emma smiled and hugged her mother again. 

-

The Evil Queen grunted and wiped away the memories. She created a fire ball and threw it into the fire pit. Just as she let the dream catcher fly, Regina poofed it to her and revealed herself. "How long have you been there for!" The Queen growled. 

"Long enough to know that I should've stopped you earlier." Regina said as she clutched the dream catcher closely. 

"Give that back, I'm going to end Emma Swan once and for all!" The Evil Queen snapped. 

"You will do no such thing Queenie!" Regina said harshly. 

"And why not, it's what you've wanted since the pathetic excuse of a Saviour made her way into our town." 

"This isn't your town, it's mine and Emma is not pathetic, she is anything but pathetic." Regina said. 

"We'll look at you being all lovey dovey because she confessed feelings for you, what are you gonna do rushing into that relationship and act like you love her back?" The Queen mocked. Regina looked down. 

"What if I did love her back?" Regina questioned the woman standing before her. 

"If you did, you wouldn't be asking yourself that." The Queen mocked. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you that I do love her back!" Regina said more firmly. The evil Queen laughed. 

"And what happens when she is left alone for five minutes, you know what happens to the people you love." The Queen says. "They die!" 

"Not Emma, she won't." Regina defends. The Queen crosses her arms. 

"And what makes you so sure?" She questions the brunette. 

"Because you won't be here for that to happen." Regina says. The queen scoffs. 

"What are you gonna do kill me?" She asks. "You know what ever you do to me happens to you." Regina shook her head. 

"Not when I found a way to break out connection." Regina says. Soon the dark one appears with merlons had and activated the box. The evil Queen is soon sucked in where she can never be released again. "Thank you Gold." Regina says giving a faint smile. He nods and they both leave. 

-

"Emma!" Regina says when she sees the blonde awake and sitting up. She stops when she sees Emma's aggravated expression. "What did you do?" She questions the three people in the room. 

"We tried to explained to her who she was and now she is mad." Henry pipes up. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"Well there is no need to try, I got her memories back." Regina says holding up the dream catcher. "Go wait out there so I can give them back. 

"How do you 'have my memories' lady?" Emma snaps. Regina smiled. 

"There's the sassy Emma that I know," Regina says. "This won't hurt, and please don't freak out Emma." She hold up the dream catcher and it's starts to glow as the memories rush back to Emma. Once it stops Regina puts it away. 

"Regina?" She said. A smiled creeps onto her face and she can't help but lean forward and wrap her in a hug. Regina wraps her arms around Emma and holds her tightly. When Emma pulls her away Regina stops her. "What?" 

"I love you too." She said before connecting their lips. Emma brings her hands to Regina's brunette locks and pulls her closer. Regina bites at Emma's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. When she pulls away from the blonde's swollen lips they are both smitten. "I've always loved you, and I've always seen the real you Emma." This brought a smile to her lips. "I was just so dumb I didn't even notice." 

"You're not dumb, I didn't know either." Emma said. "But now that I do, I don't ever want to let you go." Regina smiled and leaves forward again. The door flew open and the jumped apart. 

"Finally!" The three people who walked in said. Regina turned back to Emma. 

"Finally is right." She said.


End file.
